greybarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Arka
Bio An androgynous elf druid from far North, Arka is both an ally to the nature and part of it. She barely remembers ever being a part of a "civilized" elven community, mostly spending her life deep in the woods and only occasionally wandering into towns for clothing or other basic supplies she finds more convenient to buy than to make herself. She makes the little money she needs for these supplies by selling her own Stats HP 21 Damage D6 Moves Studied Essence When you spend time in contemplation of an animal spirit, you may add its species to those you can assume using shapeshifting. Born of the Soil You learned your magic in a place whose spirits are strong and ancient and they’ve marked you as one of their own. No matter where you go, they live within you and allow you to take their shape. Choose one of the following. It is the land to which you are attuned—when shapeshifting you may take the shape of any animal who might live in your Land. * The Great Forests * The River Delta Chose a tell—a physical attribute that marks you as born of the soil—that reflects the spirit of your land. It may be an animal feature like antlers or leopard’s spots or something more general: hair like leaves or eyes of glittering crystal. Your tell remains no matter what shape you take. By Nature Sustained You don’t need to eat or drink. If a move tells you to mark off a ration just ignore it. Spirit Tongue The grunts, barks, chirps, and calls of the creatures of the wild are as language to you. You can understand any animal native to your land or akin to one whose essence you have studied. Shapeshifter When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+Wis. ✴On a 10+ hold 3. ✴On a 7–9 hold 2. ✴On a miss hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says. You may take on the physical form of any species whose essence you have studied or who lives in your land: you and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of the species’ form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, gills, breathing water instead of air. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger—a housecat will find it hard to do battle with an ogre. The GM will also tell you one or more moves associated with your new form. Spend 1 hold to make that move. Once you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form. Elemental Mastery When you call on the primal spirits of fire, water, earth or air to perform a task for you roll+Wis. Bonds * Hermes came to my aid in a tough situation, so I feel I owe him. * Bob is a loyal and strong warriors I can trust. * Hosvir is a loyal and strong warriors I can trust. Category:Adventurers Category:Druid Category:Elf Category:Good Category:Miiku